Fortsetzung von Harry Potter V
by XXCherubYY
Summary: Ich gebe Harry endlich eine akzeptable Verwandtschaft und gebe Sirius ein neues Leben.


1. - Vier wunderschöne Wochen Fan Fiction Harry Potter  
  
Es war wieder ein heißer Sommer. Die Sonne hing schlaff am Horizont, als wäre sie langsam müde vom kräftigen Scheinen. Die Rasenflächen lagen dort, verdorrt, völlig ausgetrocknet. Blumen hingen verdurstet vom Stängel herunter und Autos waren verstaubt in den Einfahrten geparkt. Der Ligusterweg sah in den Sommern immer gleich aus. Eine schläfrige Stille lag über den Straßen. Durch die Hitze wollten die Leute nicht zu oft raus und vertrieben sich die Zeit in ihren Häusern. Kein Mensch war an der frischen Luft, obwohl es in den Häusern mindestens genauso heiß sein musste. Die meisten Fenster waren weit offen, doch keiner machte sich die Mühe, den strahlend blauen Himmel zu bestaunen, der gleißend hellen Sonne einen kurzen Blick zu zuwerfen oder nur einen Schritt nach draußen zu gehen. Im Haus Nr. 4 unterhielten sich Mr und Mrs Dursley über ihren Neffen. "...der heckt irgendetwas aus, sag´ ich dir. Ist doch nicht normal, dass der Bengel sich tagelang in sein Zimmer zurückzieht", meinte Vernon Dursley mit ungewohnt leiser Stimme. Er schien zu befürchten, dass irgendwer sie belauschte. Ständig warf er Blicke in Richtung Fenster, als würde ein Spion darun- ter lauern, und nur darauf warten, dass Vernon ein falsches Wort sagen würde, um ihn zu meucheln. Mrs Dursley schürzte die Lippen. Sie dachte nach. Schließlich sagte sie: "Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht verliert er ja den Lebenswillen und hört auf zu essen. Dann verhungert er, wenn wir Glück haben." Vernon lachte kurz und ge- hässig auf. Aber plötzlich wurde er ein wenig ängstlich. "Und was ist, wenn diese Freaks kommen? Außerdem würde den Nachbarn auffallen, dass er weg ist. Da kommt ei- ne Menge auf uns zu, Liebling." Wieder schaute er zum Fenster. Die ältere Frau seufzte leise. "Und Dumbledore wird mich auch vernehmen. Zudem hat er ja geschrieben, dass ich Harry trösten soll.", murmelte sie. Mr Dursley sah seine Gattin an. "Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Dumbledore? Seit Tagen redest du, von wegen, er habe dier einen Brief ge- schickt und du sollst Harry trösten, sagst mir aber nicht, wer dieser verfluchte Dumbledore ist!" Petunia blieb stumm. Sie konnte es ihm einfach noch nicht sagen. Es war zu früh. Die Frau ging zum Fenster und schaute in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Ein Schwarm Vögel zog mit wildem Gezwitscher in Richtung Glyzinienweg davon. Kein einzi- ges Wölkchen hing am Himmel. Das endlose Blau war ein sehr schöner Anblick. Eine warme Brise wehte zu Petunia herüber und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den süßen Sommergeruch ein. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag. Perfekt zum Baden am See und super für ein Picknick. Kein Wunder also, dass ihr Sohn Dudley mit seinen Freunden ebendies machte. Dudley war zwar immer noch ein wenig moppelig, aber dennoch sehr dünn im Gegensatz zu früher. Dieses Ergebnis war der strengen Diät Petunias zu verdanken. Wenn ihr Sohn noch ein wenig dünner werden würde, sähe er grob gesehen ganz hübsch aus. Aber was konnte man machen. Man machte eben das Beste daraus. Miss Dursley gönnte es ihrem sechzehnjährigen Sohn, seinen Geburtstag im Freundeskreis zu feiern. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und bemerkte, dass ihr Mann sich neben sie gestellt hatte. Das Ehepaar sah sich eine Weile an. Dann ließ sich Vernon auf der Couch nieder. Petunia grübelte über Dum- bledores Brief. Sie war auf dem Weg ins Bad, um zu duschen. Es war einfach heiß in den Sommern heutzutage. Die Hausfrau hatte das Bad erreicht und kramte nun in ihrer Kosmetiktasche. Da ihr Mann und sie die Taschen gegenseitig nicht durchkramten, war sie eines der sichersten Verstecke, die Petunia besaß, für Dumbledores Brief ge- wesen. Sie faltete den Brief auf und las ihn noch einmal. Immer wieder. Als sie ihn zusammenfaltete, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Er kann nichts dafür. Die Worte von dem Leiter der Zaubereischule hallten in ihrem Kopf wider. Bitte seien Sie nicht so streng mit ihm. Er hat vieles durchlitten. Petunia zog sich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Sein Pate ist kürzlich verstorben. War es wirklich so schlimm für ihn gewesen? Er war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Miss Dursley stieg aus der Wanne, die gleichzeitig als Dusche diente und trocknete sich ab. Langsam zog sie sich an. Er hat das nicht verdient. Langsam aber sicher glaubte sie an diese Worte.  
  
Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete den königsblauen Himmel. Es war wirklich ein toller Anblick, aber dafür hatte er eigentlich keine Augen. Harry saß einfach da und schaute in den Nachmittagshimmel. Der Schreibtisch war völlig leer bis auf einen Packen Pergament-Umschläge. Sie lagen ungeöffnet dort und bekamen von Harry keinerlei Beachtung, wie seine andere Umgebung auch. Dort zum Beispiel lag ein Brief von Hermine. In ihrer ordentlich sauberen Handschrift hatte sie die ganze Adresse von Harry hingeschrieben, denn sie befand sich offenbar in einem Muggelgebiet und hatte den Brief mit der normalen Post geschickt. Darunter befand sich Post von Ron, der in seiner krakeligen Handschrift "Für Harry" auf den Umschlag gekritzelt hatte. Pigwidgeon, der den Brief überbracht hatte, war immer noch bei Harry und wartete auf seine Antwort; bloß war er gerade mit Hedwig auf der Jagd - die wie der Wind davon gesaust ist, um ihn abzuschütteln -. Unter Rons Brief war Post aus bräunlichem Pergament von Hagrid, der fast unleserlich "An Harry" auf den Brief geschrieben hatte. Unter all dieser Post, die gleich zu Beginn der Ferien eingetrudelt war, befanden sich noch zwei Briefe. Der eine von Hogwarts, mit der üblichen Erinnerung, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September begann und der Ausrüstungsliste. Der andere war von Lupin, der ihm offenbar aus dem Hauptquartier geschrieben hatte. Doch Harry wollte nichts tun, nicht mal Briefe lesen. Er war so leer und fühlte sich so kalt, seitdem Sirius durch diesen Schleier gefallen war. Er sah immer wieder in seinen Albträumen, wie sein Patenonkel durch diesen Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen war. Das schwarze, tiefe Loch, das er hinterlassen hatte, war einfach nicht mehr zuzukriegen. Wie eine riesige, klaffende Wunde schnitt es sich mit jedem Tag mehr in seine Seele ein. Der ganze Körper tat dem Fünfzehnjährigen weh. Sirius war einfach unersetzlich gewesen. Und das ist er immer noch, dachte Harry. Harry war sehr abgemagert. Obwohl er so schon sehr dünn war, schien er seit Beginn der Ferien noch dünner geworden zu sein. Sein Haar war noch zerzauster als sonst und seine Kleidung war vollkommen verdreckt. Die Brille saß mit verbogenem Bügel auf seiner Nase. Der Junge wusste nicht genau, wie der Bügel seiner Brille verbogen wurde; wahrscheinlich war er am Anfang der Sommerferien so wütend gewesen, dass er die Brille einfach einmal hingeworfen hatte. Damals hatte er noch eine unberechenbare Wut auf Dumbledore und sich selbst gehabt. Außerdem hatte sich Harry zahlreiche Kratzer und andere Wunden zugefügt, weil er teilweise immer noch dachte, dass er an Sirius´ Tod Schuld besaß. Wäre er nicht auf diese Vision von Voldemort hereingefallen, würde sein Pate vielleicht noch leben! Warum nur hatte er gedacht, dass Voldemort Sirius in der Ministeriumsabteilung folterte, um diese - wie er jetzt wusste - Prophezeiung zu bekommen? Warum nur?! Er hätte auf Hermine hören sollen. Harry spürte aber längst keinen Zorn mehr. Es war nur noch Leere in ihm, immer öfters unterbrochen von endloser Trauer. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass er seinem Paten Sirius nie gesagt hatte, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Wahrscheinlich schon so viel, wie er seinen Vater und seine Mutter geliebt hatte, und immer noch liebte. Doch auch die Erinnerung an James half ihm nicht mehr richtig, sich am Leben zu halten. Sirius und Lupin konnten sagen, was sie wollten, trotzdem sah es Harry nicht als Spaß an, jemanden einfach zu verhexen, nur weil er existiert. Snape konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er lebte, wie Harry sich doch leider eingestehen musste. Aber die ganze Schuld an dem Tod Sirius´ hatten der Patensohn und Albus ja auch nicht. Die größte Schuld musste eigentlich Bellatrix Lestrange haben. Schließlich hatte sie den entscheidenden Fluch über den jungen Mann gesprochen. Blanke Wut stieg in dem Zauberer hoch, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er an diese blöde Bellatrix dachte. Sie ist noch gemeiner als Umbridge es war, fand Harry. Natürlich hatte Harry Potter schon an Selbstmord gedacht. Doch immer, wenn er kurz davor war, sich selbst umzubringen, standen die Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunde vor seinen Augen. Und danach kam noch das Gesicht von Sirius, der ihm zuflüsterte: "Ich hätte es nicht gewollt." Dann konnte Harry nicht anders und er ließ ab von seinem Vorhaben. Plötzlich ging die Zimmertür leise auf. Der Junge drehte sich um und sah seine Tante in der Tür stehen. Sie trug eine rosa Bluse und eine weißen Rock. Harry starrte sie an. Dass Petunia ihn besuchte, kam sooft vor, wie wenn in Alaska eine Tropenhitze einbricht. Doch der Zauberlehrling konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu staunen: Petunia keifte ihn nicht an, sondern machte still die Tür zu und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Mit einem traurigen und sorgenvollen Antlitz schaute sie ihren Neffen an. Sie brachte ein zitterndes Lächeln zu Stande bevor sie sprach. "Harry... also,... weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht... und... bin zu dem Schluss gekommen,.. dass.. Albus recht hat.. und... du.. hast vieles durchlitten. Erst diese schrecklichen fünfzehn Jahre, dann die verschiedenen Treffen mit Voldemort...", fing sie zaghaft an. Harry sah man die Verwunderung an. Dass seine Tante die Fehler, die sie und ihr Gatte begangen hatten, einsah, von (offensichtlich) allen Schulvorkommnissen wusste und den Namen von dem gefürchtesten Zauberer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aussprechen konnte, ließ Harry schon verdutzt aufblicken. "Also... was ich sagen will, ist, dass.. wir schlecht zu dir waren, Vernon, Dudley und ich... und.. ich weiß, es ist ein wenig spät, zu... versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen, aber... aber wir werden es versuchen. Du hast so viel durchlitten...", fuhr Mrs Dursley mit leiser Stimme fort. "Ich... wir... wollen von jetzt an versuchen,... wie eine richtige.. Familie zu dir zu sein. Bitte... verzeihe uns für die schlimmen Jahre, die... wir dir bereitet haben..." Sie sah Harry aus großen, wässrigen Augen an. Sie meint es wirklich ernst, ging es dem jungen Zauberer durch den Kopf. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, seiner einzigen Verwandtschaft nicht zu verzeihen, doch wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, wie seine Tante Petunia sagte, dann wählte er lieber diesen Weg. "Okay...", sagte er, "Schon gut..." Miss Dursley sah ihn traurig an. "Es tut mir so leid für dich, Harry... Jetzt hast du auch noch Sirius verloren..." Und dann umarmte sie ihn. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er wie von seiner Mutter seit dem 4.Schuljahr (von Mrs Weasley) umarmt worden war. Er konnte es nicht mehr halten. Weinend ließ er sich umarmen und nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte er seiner Tante von jedem Schuljahr alles genau: wie er den Spiegel "Nerhegeb" gefunden hatte und seine Familie gesehen hatte und wie er den Stein der Weisen gefunden hatte und dass er im Krankenflügel aufwachte; wie er im zweiten Jahr nicht durch die magische Absperre am Bahnhof King´s Cross kam, dass er mit dem fliegenden Auto von Mr Weasley mit Ron mitten in die peitschende Weide geflogen war, wie er den goldenen Schatz trotz des verzauberten Klatschers von Dobby gefangen hatte, wie alle Knochen von seinem rechten Arm durch Lockhart verschwunden waren, wie er den Vielsafttrank genommen hatte, um Draco auszuhören, wie er die Kammer des Schreckens und Ginny gefunden hatte, dass er Tom und den Basilisken besiegt hatte; und im dritten Jahr die Dementoren vertrieben hatte und herausfand, dass Sirius unschuldig war; während er im vierten Jahr das Trimagische Turnier überwinden musste und Voldemort zurückkehren sah und dass Fudge ihnen nicht glaubte; dass er im fünften Jahr gesehen hatte, dass Arthur verletzt wurde und er von da an Okklumentik lernen musste, er erzählte von Snapes Erinnerungen und seiner schlimmsten und dass er über seinen Vater enttäuscht war; und er erzählte von der List Voldemorts, von Kreachers halbem Verrat und von den Vorfällen in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Seine Tante Petunia ließ ihn erzählen und unterbrach ihn nicht; als er geendet hatte und er wieder den Tränen nahe war, umarmte ihn Miss Dursley noch einmal und nahm ihn mit nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert. Er wollte einfach mit jemandem über die Vorkommnisse reden konnte, der ihn verstand und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Und seine Tante erwies sich als so ein Mensch. Stundenlang diskutierte sie mit ihm und unterhielt sich mit ihrem Neffen. Sie wusste vielleicht nicht so viel über die Zaubererwelt, aber trotzdem fühlte Harry, dass das ganze Gift, das ihn über den Ferien gequält hatte, vollständig aus ihm herausgesogen war. Er hätte natürlich auch einen Brief an Ron, Hermine, Lupin oder sogar an Hagrid schreiben können, aber er wollte mit jemandem reden, der neben oder vor ihm saß und nicht vielleicht in einer Telefonzelle. Am Abend kam Onkel Vernon nach Hause. Harry hatte gedacht, er hätte etwas in seiner Firma machen müssen, denn das kam auch öfters in den Ferien vor, aber wie sich herausstellte, war er weg gewesen, um Unmengen an Eis, Chips, Kuchen und anderem Knabberzeugs zu kaufen. Da er so wie Petunia mit ihm umsprang, war sich der Junge sicher, dass er schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass Petunia mit ihm reden würde. Außerdem war er auch wahrscheinlich absichtlich einkaufen gegangen, um die Beiden vorerst allein zu lassen. Die Drei machten sich einen vergnüglichen Abend. Erst aßen sie im Garten das meiste Eis und die anderen Sachen auf und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer und spielten immer zu zweit gegeneinander ein Play Station - Kampfspiel. Danach schauten sie sich noch einen lustigen Film an und gingen zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag wachte der Zauberer im Haus erst um kurz vor acht auf. Da Dudley inzwischen auch super-nett zu Harry war, wusste er wohl auch von der gestrigen Entscheidung. Nach dem Frühstück fuhren dann Vernon, Petunia, Dudley und Harry in einen Baumarkt. Sie wollten das Zimmer des Fünfzehnjährigen neu gestalten. Er hatte jetzt ein genauso großes Zimmer wie Tante, Onkel und Vetter. Eigentlich war es der gleiche Raum wie vorher, bloß war er jetzt etwas größer, da Dudleys Zimmer einfach ein wenig verkleinert wurde. Dudley und Harry hatten nun eben gleich große Zimmer. Harrys Cousin hatte ohne zu murren seine Spielsachen in sein Schlafzimmer geräumt und so hatte Harry Platz für eigene Möbel und Spielsachen. Zuerst kauften die Vier weiße und goldene Wandfarbe. Danach einen dunkelblauen, mit kleinen, goldenen Sternen verzierten Teppich, ein blaues Sofa, einen Plasma-Fernseher und eine Play Station, dazu viele Spiele, einen weißen Kleiderschrank und zwei weiße Regale, verschiedene Bücher und Spiele, einen weißen Schreibtisch, einen dunkelblauen Vorhang und ein dunkelblaues, aus Samt bestehendes, Himmelbett. Dazu kam noch ein blauer Nachttisch, ein Wecker, Stifte, Blöcke und Magazine. Als sie endlich zu Hause waren, gab es kein Ausruhen: die Wände wurden gestrichen, das Himmelbett, das Sofa, die Regale, der Schrank, der Nachttisch, der Schreibtisch und der Fernseher wurden hineingestellt und der Vorhang wurde aufgehängt. Dann machte sich Harry ans Einräumen. Vier Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Harry war noch mit seiner neuen "Familie" in der Winkelgasse, in Vergnügungsparks, in Kinos, in Restaurants, in Lokalen, in Cafes, in Schwimmbädern, an dem See, in Einkaufszentren, in Museen und verschiedenen Ländern (wie z.B. bei uns das Legoland oder so). Natürlich beantwortete Harry nun auch die Briefe von seinen Freunden. Alle waren sehr besorgt um ihn und warteten nur auf eine Antwort, um ihn in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu holen. Dass Moody sich noch nicht auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um sich die Dursleys vorzuknöpfen, verdankte er Hermine, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass bestimmt alles okay mit den Dursleys sein würde und dass er, Harry, bald schreiben würde. Harry konnte langsam ihre Sorgen gar nicht mehr verstehen. Schließlich hatte er die schönsten vier Wochen bei seiner Verwandtschaft, die er jetzt auch als "Familie ansah, verbracht. 


End file.
